LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA PERSONA
by kaiotsurugi
Summary: 15 años...2 hermanos...2 enemigos...y...mucho yaoi


KAIO: **hola de nuevo! como están?!.- **sonríe amplia-mente**.- bien aquí les traigo otro fic este es un poco mas largo y saldrá alguien no muy conocido aquí.-**entra taiyou con kinsuke.-**oni-chan.-**se le cuelga del cuello

TAIYOU: **kaio bájate me ahorcas!.-**le babja.-**presenta el fic de una **** vez**

KAIO: **amargado... bueno les dejo con el fic.**

**.º.º.º-LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA PERSONA-º.º.º.**

**CAPITULO 1 : TE ENCONTRÉ.**

**Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda hay va el inicio de la llegada de alguien especial (zuzuno-Z, haruya-N, mido-M, hiroto-HT, ?-K, heat-H, neper-NP. Fubu-F, goenji-G)**

**…..**

**Era un día cualquiera en el instituta de Raimon curiosamente a este instituto se habían unido cuatro de los capitanes del instituto alíen se encontraban ahí haruya nagumo más conocido como burn el capitán de prominence era un chico de estatura media con los cabellos rojos y un peinado como de tulipán en la parte superior de su cabeza, sus ojos eran color ámbar y su piel era blanca , también estaba zuzuno fuusuke más conocido como gazelle el era el capitán de polvo de diamante el era un chico frio al diferencia de nagumo que era como que mas aventado en fin tenía el cabello muy alborotado pero de cierta forma formal sus ojos eran azules como zafiros y su piel era como bronceada pero no tanto como tsunami era un tono especial, de ahí sigue midorikawa ryuuji más conocido como reize el era el capitán de tormenta génesis él era de tez morena y sus ojos eran negros pero él no era lo que aparentaba él es ingenua aveces suele ser muy tierno e inocente (demasiado ), su cabello era largo y ondulado amarrad con una coleta lo que lo hacía ver más lindo por cierto cabe destacar que su cabello era verde un lindo tono de verde, y por ultimo esta hiroto kiyama más conocido como gurand de génesis él era a simple vista un chico frió al igual que zuzuno pero en el fondo no lo era su tez era blanca tanto que parecía un vampiro sus ojos eran penetrantes de color jade sus cabello eran igual rojos a diferencia de haruya ya que este los llevaba abajo y sobresalían dos cuernitos de cabellos a sus costados.**

**Ellos se encontraban en el portón de la salida cuando un carro se paro enfrente de ellos se bajo unchico de cabellos parecidos a zuzuno tenia el mismo fleco y casi el mismo peinado solo que este tenia el cabello largo debajo de la cintura amarrado con una coleta baja, su piel era mas blanca que el como entre hiroto y fubuki y sus ojos como los de zuzuno pero un poco mas profundos era practicante la copia de zuzuno pero….**

**?: etto…quien de ustedes es mm..zuzuno fuusuke?-pregunto aquel chico.**

**Z: ehh..soy yo por que?**

**?: ONII-SAN-el chico se abalanzo sobre el y lo tiro en el suelo lo abrazo con mucha ternura y estaba llorando.**

**TODOS: ONI.-SAN?**

**?: ahhh…gomenasai..mi nombre es kazuno fuusuke soy el gemelo menor de zuzuno.**

**Z: un momento tu….eres la persona de que tanto me hablaron mis padres antes de morir.**

**K: si etto veras cuando nacimos yo tuve unas complicaciones y los doctores decidieron decirle a mis adres que había muerto por miedo a causarle dolor a mi madre mas tarde y entregaron un cuerpo parecido y le pusieron mi nombre pero tiempo después y con ayuda de un doctor que por cierto el me crió y me dejo su herencia y me hablo de ti antes de morir y decidí buscarte y eme aquí después de estos 15 años.**

**NAGUMO: eso quiere decir que ustedes son hermanos!**

**HT: hay haruya si sabia que eras tonto pero no tanto.**

**M: mas que eso son gemelos!**

**HT: por que yoo**

**NAGUMO, MIDO , HIROTO:-pensando-Si con un fuusuke era suficiente ahora dos OHH..DIOS MIO!**

**DESPUÉS DE ACLARAR DUDAS SE DIRIGIERON AL SALÓN DE CLASES PERO NO SE DIERON CUANTA QUE OTROS DOS CHICOS IVAN A TRAS DE ELLOS.**

**…**

**PROFESOR: Bueno chicos hoy tendremos a tre nuevos alumnos con nosotros por favor pasen chicos.**

**PASARON TRES CHICOS EL PRIMERO ERA KAZUNO QUE ENTRO CON UNA MIRADA PARECIDA A LA DE SU HERMANO Y MIDO, BURN Y HIRO DIJERON-por que ami-AL UNISONO, EL SIGUIENTE EN ENTRAR FUE UN CHICO DE CABELLO BLANCO ARRIBA DE LOS HOMBROS Y EN PICOS CON LOS OJOS AZULE Y UNA MIRADA MUY LINDA PERO VARONIL EL RESPONDÍA AL NOMBRE DE HEAT Y EL OTRO CHICO TENIA UNA MIRADA ARROGANTE Y SUS CABELLOS COMO FLAMAS DE UN COLOR VERDE VOMITO Y UNOS OJOS AZULES MAS PENETRANTES Y AZULES AL IGUAL QUE HEAT EL RESPONDÍA AL NOMBRE DE NEPPER, LUEGO SE SENTARON DONDE LES INDICO EL PROFESOR LOS ÚLTIMOS DOS CHICOS MENCIONADOS NO LE QUITARON LA MIRADA DE ENCIMA AL PEQUEÑO KAZUNO Y SU HERMANO SE HABÍA PERCATADO DE ESO._ASI PASARON LAS CLASES HASTA LA HORA DE SALIDA_.TODOS LOS CAPITANES Y EL RECIÉN LLEGADO SE IVAN CUANDO…..**

**Oye lindura a donde te llevan, eh?-hablo neper**

**TODOS VOLTEARON PARA ENCONTRARSE CON EL ANTES MENCIONADO QUE SE LE QUEDO VIENDO CON CARA DE LUJURIA AL MENOR DE LOS FUUSUKE.**

**Que quieres neper-hablo el tulipán**

**No es contigo flamitas teñidas es con el nuevo-dijo neper**

**Si te atreves a ponerle una mano ensima te mato-se escucho atrás de el, era heat**

**Ahhh por favor no me digas que el te gusta-dijo arrogante nepper**

**LO QUE NO SABÍAN ES QUE ESTOS DOS TÍOS HABÍAN ESTADO CON KAZUNO EN EL HOSPITAL.**

**Y eso ati que- dijo heat enojado**

**EL AMBIENTE SE TENSOUN POCO…**

**y hasta ahi este es el primer capitulo el segundo ya vere cuando lo subo espero y sea pronto bueno matta nee**


End file.
